Don't you wanna stay
by Waaleej
Summary: Song Fic. Los dias lluviosos siempre son una mala señal. Respuesta al reto: SongFic de PLQALFDSL


DON'T YOU WANNA STAY.

http:/ . com/ watch?v=Ibvj6ScYfGA&feature=related

Aun siente bajo su vientre esa sensación vertiginosa que te queda después de un orgasmo, cuando siente que él cae exhausto sobre ella, siempre teniendo en cuenta no poner todo su peso para no lastimarla.

Siente que sus latidos del corazón siguen la marcha de los de un Tsuruga Ren que yace recostado sobre su pecho. Sus respiraciones se acoplan, parece que solo fueran una sola persona.

Kyoko acaricia la espalda desnuda de Ren mientras piensa cuanto lo quiere.

Lo ama mas que a su carrera, lo ama muchísimo más que a ella misma. Lo ama tanto que, si él le pidiera su sangre, ella se desangraría con gusto frente a sus ojos con tan solo el de echo de hacerlo feliz. Lo ama tanto que incluso le duele hacerlo.

Suspira mientras su mente hace planes e ideas en un futuro, imaginándoselos casados y con hijos, un pequeño Ren y una pequeña Kyoko corriendo por los pasillos de su hogar.

Hogar, esa palabra solo toma sentido cuando ella esta junto a Ren, cuando los colores se vuelven mas fuertes, los sonidos mas claros, incluso las peores noticias parecen cosas buenas cuando él esta a su lado.

Su mano solo se dedica a hacer círculos sin rumbo fijo en la espalda del amor de su vida. Cada segundo que pasa parece muchísimo mejor que el anterior. Como desearía que esos momentos duraran para siempre.

—Adoro cuando haces eso— dice la voz ronca de Ren desde el hueco de su cuello.

—Por eso mismo, siempre lo hago— Kyoko le dedica una sonrisa cálida, llena de ternura.

Afuera empiezan a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia que anuncian una torrencial tormenta, pero ella no se preocupa, esta segura bajo el cuerpo de la persona que ama.

Sigue haciendo trazos invisibles en esa tersa piel lechosa y esa cubierta de fino sudor que antes tenían ambos, empieza a desaparecer.

Un trueno suena lejano, y ella se encoje en la cama. Tsuruga Ren la abraza y le dice que todo estará bien. Ella se siente a salvo, sabe que Tsuruga san siempre la cuidara.

—Te amo Ren— sale de los labios rosas de Kyoko.

—Lo se— le contesta él antes de darle un beso en el cuello y levantarse de la cama, quitándole esa protección que ella tanto necesita cuando ve tras la cortina, caer el primer rayo de la noche.

—¿Tienes que irte ya?— Teme por una respuesta que no llega.

Kyoko lo escucha abrir las llaves de la regadera, haciendo que el sonido de la ducha se pierda entre el repiqueteo de la lluvia en su ventana.

—Pense que podias quedarte. Regresa a la cama Ren— pero nada, el vuelve a ignorarla.

El toc toc toc de las gotas sobre el vidrio taladran sus oídos como si le recordaran que esta sola.

Siente que sus ojos están vidriosos y ese nudo en la garganta se le empieza a formar. Sabe que llorara cuando el se vaya, sabe que llorara toda la noche, pero no ahora, no mientras él siga en su departamento.

Solo esperaba escuchar un "Yo también te amo Kyoko" de los labios de Ren, pero sabe perfectamente que no llegara hoy. Tampoco mañana y duda mucho que venga después.

Hace meses que no lo dice, meses en las que solo comparten los sets de filmación y su cama por un par de horas y después dejan de verse durante días.

Hace meses en las que no recibe una llamada suya, solo mensajes anunciándole que esa noche no llegara a la cena o que no lo espere despierta.

Hace tanto tiempo que él ya no duerme con ella que, Kyoko empieza a olvidar como es sentir unos brazos te rodean la cintura por la noche mientras te dan buenos deseos. Extraña tanto despertarse y solo verlo dormir.

Lo ve salir del baño con los jeans puestos y pasándose la camisa por la cabeza. Su cabello negro aun tiene gotitas de agua que reflejan la luz de la luna y lo hacen lucir mas hermoso mientras busca sus zapatillas.

— ¿No quieres quedarte un poco mas?— pregunta con la esperanza de que él se apiade y regrese a la cama.

—Mañana por la mañana salgo a Tokio, cariño y aun no he echo mi maleta— Ren no la voltea a ver, sigue entretenido anudándose los cordones de los zapatos.

Kyoko se da cuenta que él esta mintiéndole.

—Lo se, pero pensé que tal vez hoy si podías quedarte a dormir— Se siente indefensa y jala un poco de la sabanas blancas que cubren su desnudez.

—Pensaste mal querida, perdería muchísimo tiempo en la mañana si lo hiciera— y su sonrisa de revista hace que a ella le regresen las ganas de llorar —Cuando regrese, podremos pasar en la cama todo el tiempo que quieras Kyoko—

— ¿Lo prometes?— involuntariamente suena como una niña pequeña a quien su padre le promete jugar con ella cuando regrese del trabajo. Espera ansiosa la respuesta de su amante.

—Después te llamo nena— es su única respuesta antes de darle un beso de despedida que a Kyoko le sabe amargo.

Y la deja, sentada en su cama, desnuda de cuerpo y alma, con el cielo cayéndose afuera y el alma rota.

Entonces es cuando llora. Llora por que sabe que el no regresara. Llora por que el no la ama. Llora por que sabe que él esta por casarse. Llora por que no es ella quien llevara el anillo de bodas.

Grita, golpea y araña su almohada como si con ella pudiera sacar su desesperación, como si así pudiera arreglar el asco de vida que tiene. Como si rompiendo ese blanco pedazo de algodón haría que el volvería.

Se dirige a uno de sus cajones y saca una revista, la portada anuncia la boda del año. Y lo ve, sonriente, esplendoroso, radiante. Tan hermoso. El amor de su vida tomado de la mano de una mujer a quien ella no conoce. Anya, según la revista, una mujer americana, rubia, elegante, hermosa. Igual de bella que él.

¿Por que la escogería a ella? ¿Por que escogería no a ella, su mejor amiga?

Entonces llora, por que sabe que siempre lo amara. Llora por que sabe que su corazón nunca mas va a pertenecen a nadie. Llora por que el termino el trabajo que Sho no pudo. Llora por que no sabe que mas hacer.

Aun le queda la esperanza de que aun después el siga regresando, esperando que aun le regale ese par de horas en las que ella se siente plena y feliz.

¿Por que no se queda solo una noche? Se pregunta.

¿Por que no solo se queda aquí un poco mas, abrazados y durmiendo toda la noche juntos?

Porque no Kyoko, le responde el espejo, por que alguien lo esta esperando en su casa. Anya lo espera.

Llora una vez más, un llanto amargo con sabor a dolor, a soledad, a desesperación, a impotencia. Llora por que no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

.o.o.o.o.o.

¡Hola chicas!

Se que es pequeño, mas de lo acostumbrado para mis historias, pero creo que si escribiera mas, estaria de sobra.

Es una cancion cruel, cada que la escucho siempre me vienen las ganas de llorar. Aun desde antes de escribir la historia.

¿Les parece triste? Lo siento chicas, pero quize hacer algo diferente. No quise una historia de vivieron felices para siempre, hay muchas escritoras para eso.


End file.
